


Under the Midnight Sky.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [21]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, enjoy, i havent written in a while and this is what came up, jjp sing that "i love you" song mhm, just a little support talk, or whatever u call those talks, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: “We’re going to go on a midnight drive, alright? I want to make you feel better.” Jinyoung’s stomach fluttered. Jaebum was so caring and considerate, he had always wondered what he had ever done to deserve such a wonderful man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even 1k, sigh. i tried to write something longer but a lot has been stressing me lately and ive only gotten this. sigh yet again. anyway, enjoy reading :)

Jinyoung wiped his tears away with his thumbs and released a shaky sigh right after. He’d just fought with his parents earlier, and some downright unnecessary words were thrown here and there. Since those words came from his parents, Jinyoung took them to heart, and in the end locked himself up in his room and broke down.

It was now around thirty minutes past eleven, and Jinyoung was unfortunately still wide awake with fresh tears on his face. He laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He started thinking again, his thoughts becoming negative again after just a few seconds.

Then, the faint ring of his phone cut through his train of thought. He grabbed it from his nightstand and accepted the call without looking at the caller ID first.

 

“Hello?” Jinyoung let out with a small voice.

 _“Jinyoung? Baby?”_ Jinyoung’s heart started beating faster at his voice.

“Y-Yeah, I’m here,” Jinyoung answered him, stuttering slightly.

_“Get out of there, baby. I know something’s wrong. I’m waiting outside.”_

“Jaebum—”

_“We won’t take long, I promise. Your parents won’t mind.”_

“...Okay,” Jinyoung hesitantly agreed, and Jaebum silently cheered. 

 

Jinyoung fixed his hair and dusted off imaginary dust off of his shirt before putting his phone in his pocket and getting out of his room quietly. He opened the front door, walked out, and closed it. Once he was outside, his eyes started to roam around, in search of Jaebum.

Jaebum was standing just a little distance away from Jinyoung’s house, leaning against his own car. Jinyoung walked over to him, and Jaebum stopped leaning. Jaebum moved aside to open the front door for Jinyoung, and the latter went inside. Jaebum went into his own seat too, before he drove the both of them off somewhere.

Jaebum looked to his left and placed one of his hands on top of Jinyoung’s, his face filled with concern. “Are you okay?”

Jinyoung looked back into Jaebum’s eyes before he averted his gaze to the road in front of them. “I just got into a fight with my parents. Again. It’s not that special…”

Jaebum lifted Jinyoung’s hand and placed a kiss upon it, alerting the latter. Then, he intertwined their hands, and Jinyoung was about to say something, but Jaebum had beaten him to it.

“We’re going to go on a midnight drive, alright? I want to make you feel better.” Jinyoung’s stomach fluttered. Jaebum was so caring and considerate, he had always wondered what he had ever done to deserve such a wonderful man.

Throughout the rest of the drive to the place Jaebum has in mind, Jinyoung didn’t ask him where they were going. He didn’t need to ask, but that wasn’t because he already knew where they were going. He didn’t ask because he knew Jaebum would be able to bring back light into his thoughts again, no matter where they went. 

Jaebum parked his car somewhere, turning his head to the side and flashing Jinyoung a genuine smile before shutting the engine off. He went out of the car and opened Jinyoung’s door, the latter blushing ever so slightly at the lovable gesture that was done by his boyfriend.

Jaebum took Jinyoung’s hand and intertwined it with his own. He lead Jinyoung to an open field, the quite clean cut grass green and the blinking stars decorating the dark midnight sky. Jaebum sat on the grass and tugged on Jinyoung’s hand slightly, causing the latter to stumble and land on the former’s lap.

Jaebum sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s middle, while Jinyoung rested his head against Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum placed a kiss on Jinyoung’s neck before whispering, “What happened, baby?”

Now, it was Jinyoung’s turn to sigh, but not in contentment. “I just had a fight with my parents about my future.”

Jaebum could tell that Jinyoung didn’t really feel like retelling the story to him, so he hummed in understanding and snuggled his nose against Jinyoung’s neck. Then, Jaebum started humming a familiar tone.

“ _I love you_ ,” Jaebum sang softly, rubbing circles against the little exposed skin of Jinyoung’s hip.

“ _Love you more than anyone_ ,” Jinyoung sang along, his lips curled into the slightest bit of a smile.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum whispered. “You know I love you, right?”

Jinyoung hummed in reply. “I do, and I love you too.”

“And you know that no matter what happens, I’ll be here for you? That I won’t leave no matter what, because you have my heart and more in the palm of your hands?” Jaebum asked, his lips pressed against Jinyoung’s neck.

“Yes,” Jinyoung breathed.

“And you do know that you shine brighter than any of the stars in the night sky right now combined?” Jaebum asked with a grin on his face. “Jinyoungie, you’re undoubtedly the love of my life. You know that, right?”

“Yes, I do,” Jinyoung replied. “You’re mine too.”

Jaebum smiled. “Whenever you’re having problems, don’t hesitate to go to me, okay? It doesn’t matter what problem it is, because I’m your one and only getaway. I’m here for you.”

Jinyoung held back a tear that was threatening to fall and shook his head lightly. “No, Jaebum. You’re not just my getaway. You mean so much more to me than that. I love you.”

Jaebum chuckled. “I love you, and I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying those three words to you.”

Jinyoung’s own chest started vibrating with a little happy laugh. “Me neither, Jaebum hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcomed! thank you for reading <3


End file.
